


can i be close to you

by njstyles (narrystoran)



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff, Lazy Mornings, M/M, Sleep, and laughing, lots of banter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-30
Updated: 2013-11-30
Packaged: 2018-01-02 22:50:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1062586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/narrystoran/pseuds/njstyles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Niall and Harry discover that doing absolutely nothing all day can wear a person out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	can i be close to you

“Stay,” Niall mumbles through a mouthful of pillow. He’s got a tight grip on Harry’s hand even in his dazed state.

Harry just laughs and pries his finger from Niall’s.

“Figured I’d head to the market and restock your fridge. Maybe grab us a bite for breakfast.”

“No, stay in bed. ‘S what? Nine? C’mon.” He gives Harry a sharp tug. “Stay.” He moans.

Harry looks down at his pathetic excuse of a boyfriend.

“God, you’re a lazy sod.”

“Your lazy sod.” Niall corrects. And Harry has a hard time resisting the way Niall’s eyes crinkle softly as he grins.

He flops back onto the bed and sighs.

“Fine.”

“Thank you.” Niall presses a quick kiss to his lips and Harry curls into his side just as he had before.

“Yeah, yeah.” Harry thinks Niall’s smile is worth it though as he drifts back off to sleep.

-

They wake up properly around one and stumble to the kitchen.

“Please tell me there is something to eat in here.” Niall groans into the wood of the table. He’s hunched over and Harry just stares disbelievingly at him.

“It’s your fucking kitchen, Niall.” He laughs, rifling through the fridge. “Looks like you have an unopened case of beer and some leftovers from who knows how long ago.”

Niall makes some sound of disapproval and props his chin on his palm. “You think it’d be appropriate to just order pizza now?” And Harry laughs again.

“Why don’t we wait awhile?” Harry suggests.

Niall grumbles as he gets up from the table and shuffles into his living room. Harry just follows closely, watching him slump against the couch and fish his phone from his pocket.

“Do ya want something to drink then? ‘M sure there are some cokes in there if you’re thir-”

Niall pulls Harry on top of him suddenly, wriggling and huffing under the dead weight. “Christ, didn’t think you were that heavy.”

Harry bats at him in mock anger. “Gee, thanks, asshole.”

Niall shoots him a grin as he reaches for the remote, hitting the on button and throwing an arm around Harry’s shoulders. “You know I love you.”

As if to say sorry, Niall nudges his nose against Harry’s cheek and presses a small kiss there.

The first thing that pops up on screen is an infomercial, selling some blade that is ‘ten times sharper’ than the leading brand. But Niall scrunches his nose in distaste because who honestly cares about what kind of knife they’re buying? As long as it gets the job done.

And apparently Niall tries to make some game out of channel surfing. He squeezes his eyes shut and hits the down arrow multiple times until clicking a random show. He has Harry wondering just how long he could entertain himself.

They eventually land on some soap opera, and Niall watches in amusement as the woman one screen slaps what looks to be her husband.

“You can’t just leave, Johnny.”

“But Candace, it’s-”

“You can’t leave me here. With your mother of all people.” ‘Candace’ shouts, and Niall busts out laughing, mimicking her.

“You can’t leave me, Harry.” He sobs into the younger boy’s shoulder. “With your mother of all people.” He giggles delightfully when Harry has the energy to look back in horror, mocking Johnny’s expression on screen.

“How very dare you, Niall. I thought you loved my mother.” He repeats the lines from the TV.

“Oh, but I tried to like her, I did. It’s just- she…” Candace looks off into the distance, one hand clutching at her heart.

Harry grips Niall’s shoulders, a hand coming up to cup Niall’s jaw.

“It’s just what, Niall?” Harry gives him the wide-eyed look of innocence that’s written all over Johnny’s face.

“She…” Niall surges forward and presses his lips against Harry’s. Niall keeps his eyes open as Harry tips backward, letting Niall crawl on top of him.

When they break apart from each other, Niall’s laughing into his neck. “We’re shit at this.”

“What do ya mean? I’m pretty sure we could have our own daytime show if we wanted to.” Harry jokes.

He feels Niall’s rumbling laugh against his pulse. “Definitely. And it’d be called ‘Trouble in London’.”

“I can see it now. Our names up in lights.” And Niall really gets laughing at that, arms clutching at his stomach. Harry enjoys hearing the sound surround him. They sit there with each other for a few minutes, listening to the low conversations on TV.

“Wouldn’t it be awful though?” Harry asks.

“Wouldn’t what be awful?”

“If you didn’t like my mum.”

“Who says I like your mum?” Niall deadpans. Harry just gives him a look that says _I know the truth_ and Niall immediately drops the façade, replacing it with a fond smile. “Jus’ kidding. It’s a good thing I love Anne. And Robin, for that matter.”

“Well maybe they don’t like you, hm.” Harry raises his eyebrows.

“Oh sure. That’s why Anne calls me every so often just to catch up and see how you and I are doing. And invites me over anytime I’m in the vicinity.” Niall challenges.

“Oh, look at you. Using big words.”

Niall picks up a nearby throw pillow, stuffing it in his face. “Piss off.” He laughs. “I think everyone knows I have a better vocabulary than you do, Mr. Styles.”

Harry gives him an incredulous look. “Do we need to play a game of Scrabble to prove who has a stronger vocabulary?”

“I wo-” Niall’s cut off midsentence by his phone but he smiles down at the name and presses it to his ear. He mouths ‘sorry’ at Harry before answering. Harry just tangles his fingers in Niall’s and mutes the TV.

“Hey bro.” Niall throws his feet up on the coffee table, settling against Harry’s side.

“Ah, nothing much. ‘V been chilling with Harry since we got up an hour or two ago.” He runs a hand through his hair and scratches at his scalp slightly.

“Yeah, yeah. What have you been up to?” A long pause stretches on.

“Oh really? Yeah, great. I’d love to hear about it.” He hums a few times.

“Friday would be great, man. Thanks.”

“Sure. I’ll see you there.” Niall clicks end rather quickly, tossing his phone to the other end of the couch.

“Sean wants us to go to the pub with him on Friday. He’s got a new girl or something that’s a fan, and he wants to catch up.” Niall presses his fingers into Harry’s thigh, squeezing gently. “You up for it?”

“Of course.”

“Great.” Niall murmurs.

“’S it like a serious girlfriend? Or?”

“I don’t know. I mean, he’s always hopping around these days. I just haven’t seen him so long, and I’d love to catch up. But I want you there too, yeah? Me two best mates.” Harry smiles, nuzzling into his neck.

“I love you.” Harry presses his lips to Niall’s adams apple, continuing around the freckles on the side of his neck.

“I know.”

The two fall into an easy silence, Harry occasionally kissing Niall’s warm skin and Niall yawning into his hair as he inhales some citrusy smell. He throws his leg over Harry’s and slides a hand up underneath the thick sweater Harry has on. He works his fingers across Harry’s stomach, thumbing at the tattoo he can’t see.

“Take a nap.” Harry mutters, listening to the way Niall’s breathing evens out.

He nods off somewhere in between the time Niall starts snoring softly and the soap opera marathon ends.

-

"I already ordered the pizza." Niall grins, pulling the case of beer from the fridge as Harry traipses into the kitchen.

"Great." Harry's voice is groggy from their nap.

“Got supreme. Hope ya don’t mind.”

“Of course not.”

Niall just smiles wider and sets the beer down. He wraps his arms around Harry’s waist. “Today’s been great, yeah?”

Harry laughs a bit because they’ve accomplished nothing at all, but he mumble a quick ‘sure’ against Niall’s temple.

“What’s the time?”

“Close to seven, I believe.”

“We seriously slept this late?” Harry pulls away and rubs at his eyes. Niall just jabs a finger playfully at his chest.

“You seriously slept this late. _I_ was up an hour ago.”

“Why didn’t you wake me up?”

“Thought you looked cute. Even got a few pictures.”

Harry just gapes at him as he leaves the kitchen. “You’re such an ass.” He shouts.

“You mean I’ve got a nice ass.”

Harry watches him bend over through the doorway teasingly.

“That too.” He mumbles, making his way back to the living room. Niall’s pulling blankets out of his spare closet and draping them across the floor.

Harry doesn’t bother to help. Instead, he opts to watch the muscles of Niall’s bare back flex and tense as he drags his coffee table off to the side. He tosses the throw pillows onto the ground, grinning at Harry as he plops down.

“Makeshift bed,” is all he says before Harry’s dropping to the floor beside him.

“So what did you do for the hour I was asleep?” Harry asks once he finds a comfortable spot propped up against the couch. Niall’s scrolling through his phone.

“Oh you know. Played a bit of FIFA and looked in kitchen for some crisps and cuddled with you.”

Harry smiles and elbows him in the side.

“Must’ve been pretty quiet then.”

“Actually no,” Niall laughs. “I was quite loud. Surprised I didn’t wake you.”

What Harry doesn’t know is that Niall did it on purpose, but eh.

Niall looks up from his phone just as the doorbell goes off.

“You wanna get that for me, Haz?” Harry scowls at the cute smirk on his face, standing up and heading for the door.

He pulls the door open to find a rather tall teenage boy. “Mr… Horan?”

Harry just smiles and nods as he pulls one large pizza out of his carrier. The kid rattles off some number and Harry just pulls out the next highest bill, exchanging the food for the money.

The boy’s eyes widen and Harry laughs lightly, patting him on the shoulder.

“Thanks for the pizza,” Harry says.

He watches the teenager walk back to his car with an added bounce to his step, and Harry just closes the door.

When he gets back to the living room, Niall’s wearing a devious grin.

“Sounds rather good, doesn’t it?” He asks.

Harry cocks an eyebrow, sitting down cross-legged. “What does?”

“Mr. Harry Horan.” Niall pats Harry’s cheek, reaching down to open the pizza box.

Harry just shakes his head and grabs his own piece of pizza, waving Niall off. “Hey, turn the TV on.”

“Fine, but we’re watching cartoons.” Harry just giggles and shakes his head as Niall clicks on some old cartoon rerun.

“You’re such a _child._ ” Harry mutters.

“Am not.” He grins. “Who just turned twenty a few months ago?”

Harry taps his chin thoughtfully, staring off for a second. “Liam.” He teases.

Niall barks out a laugh. “True.” He turns to the television, taking a huge bite as the opening credits roll.

Harry opts to watch Niall during the show, the way his face lights up in fascination and the way he abandons the pizza completely halfway through. His mouth hangs open in amusement and Harry grabs one of the last pieces of pizza, stuffing it in his mouth.

Niall turns to glare at him, finishing off the bite before flipping him off. Harry laughs then and kicks the pizza box away from them.

He edges up next to Niall.

“Why don’t you pick out an actual movie for us to watch?” Niall turns to him and squints.

“What, are you too good for cartoons now?”

Harry laughs for what feels like the billionth time that day. “No.” Harry makes a pouting face and hooks his chin over Niall’s shoulder.

Niall turns to him, pressing a kiss to his nose. “Fine. Pick one out.” He hands Harry the remote as he stands up and stretches.

He picks up the pizza box and a few discarded beer bottles, tossing them in the kitchen bin. It’s about eight and he’s already yawning, which is completely ridiculous considering they woke up extremely late and took a lengthy nap. Apparently, being lazy takes its toll.

Niall yawns again into his elbow, taking his own sweet time to get back to the floor. When he finally does though, Harry smiling softly at him, patting the area beside him.

Harry’s still flipping through the channels when Niall lies down.

“You think I should post a selfie on Twitter to make up for my absence today?”

“Definitely.” Harry doesn’t even glance at him.

“Well, come here.” Niall rolls on his side and pulls Harry against him. He holds his phone above them both and presses his face into Harry’s cheek affectionately as he snaps one. Harry rolls his head to give Niall a real kiss after the picture, and then Niall’s turning his attention back to his phone. It’s not one of his personal bests, but Harry looks cute as hell, so he posts it anyway.

**_@NiallOfficial_ ** _: can i be close to you ? @Harry_Styles pic.twitter.com/ob5p276yhx_

Harry finally settles on some romantic comedy after thousands and thousands of retweets, and Niall’s questioning why he let him pick in the first place.

But Harry curls against his side, head on Niall’s chest, and Niall finds that he honestly doesn’t care about the movie.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed! Title from "Bloom" by The Paper Kites.


End file.
